Fairy Law in heaven
by addieXofXtheXrose
Summary: lucy goes to war, all for her family.


**I don't own fairy tail but I wish I did. I did this musical challenge and now cant get this story or song out of my mind.**

_Years ago, when I was younger  
I kinda liked, a girl I knew  
She was mine, and we were sweethearts  
That was then, but then it's true_

Natsu smiled before he ran into the battle.

"Reckless idiot," I screamed.

He didn't even look back. He was already dispatching enemies. Comets flashed through the sky, and explosions were heard. I grinned and ran into the fray, striking the closest mage. I really hated this. How did we get pulled into this? Oh, riiiight…. All because some idiot tried to take Asuka. No one touches a fairy tail child. Ever. We had to protect our own. I was lost in thought, when something cold ripped through me. I held back a scream of a pain.

_I'm in love, with a fairytale  
Even though it hurts  
Coz I don't care if I lose my mind  
I'm already cursed_

I couldn't think straight, blood seeping out my side. The girl who hurt me laughed, and grabbed my gold hair and yanked. Her red hair fanned out, reaching around my neck. Flare…. I hate her.

"stupid blondie" she hissed.

I couldn't move, my mind hazy. Spots danced in my vision. I screamed and couldn't reach my keys. Suddenly all my memoried of fairy tail flashed before my eyes and my body started to glow. Stars spun around me in a constellation, pain erased.

_Everyday, we started fighting  
Every night, we fell in love  
No one else, could make me sadder  
But no one else, could lift me high above_

I could faintly hear Erza cry out, my guild mates falling left and right. I felt her hair fall away from me. I shouted to the heavens.

"_**Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven…**__**  
**__**All the stars, far and wide…**__**  
**__**Show me thy appearance…**__**  
**__**With such shine.**__**  
**__**O Tetrabiblos… **__**  
**__**I am the ruler of the stars…**__**  
**__**Aspect became complete…**__**  
**__**Open thy malevolent gate.**__**  
**__**O 88 Stars of the heaven… **__**  
**__**Shine!" **_

_Everything went black as I felt tears fall from my eyes.i felt my soul flow from my body, and I could see the battlefield._

My grave flashed before my eyes. No, this wasn't supposed to be like this. I saw Erza and Gray run to my limp body. I could feel master Makarov's tears over his children. I could feel a tug on my soul, and in a flash I was in the dark.

_I don't know, what I was doing  
When suddenly, we fell apart  
Nowadays, I cannot find her  
But when I do, we'll get a brand new start_

Master Makarovs words rang out.

"For all my children, for Fairy Tail, for life!" his brats rose up and fighted even harder, for their fallen nakama . he looked at his fallen "daughter" Lucy. The stars shone in the sky, giving her a ethereal glow. He let loose a tear, and screamed. His children had fallen and he couldn't save them. Only one thing left, he brushed back Lucy's hair and counted under his breath. Fairy Law.

_I'm in love, with a fairytale  
Even though it hurts  
Coz I don't care if I lose my mind  
I'm already cursed_

(timeskip)

lucy opened her eyes slowly, her eyes glowing a beautiful gold green. She took a huge gulp of air and her heart jolted.

"im alive… a-a-alive." She stuttered. She looked to the sky. The sun was just coming up and the world was silent. The battle was at a end. She blinked and her eye reverted back to a warm chocolate brown. She couldn't believe it. Her comrades were all in states of shock. Many were laying still in the battle field. Wendy was healing people, and Mirajane was bringing people water. The day broke and the guild was silent. Nothing heard but soft crying. Even Laxus was helping.

_She's a fairytale, yeah  
Even though it hurts  
Coz I don't care if I lose my mind  
I'm already cursed_

She cried for her guild then, as the sun turned everything a shimmering gold. She really loved her guild. Nothing could keep her from them, not even death. Although meeting your mother at the golden gates and her telling her to go back didn't help. Bt that's for another time.


End file.
